Tohru's Secret
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: What would happen if Tohru knew about the curse way before Yuki and Shigure found her in the woods? I've only seen the Anime, but hopefully it will still be good. KyoxTohru.
1. Tohru's a Monk?

**A/N Okay, sorry for not updating my stories recently I've been very, very, very sick. I'll try and start this crossover and hopefully it will be good. I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Fruit basket. Also, I've only seen the Fruit basket Anime so if anything happened in the manga then I don't know about it. **

Tohru was humming happily while she cooked breakfast. Yuki came in sleepily muttering something about Kyo and yelling, "Morning Yuki," Tohru beamed.

Yuki managed a wave before sitting down and his head making a bee line for the table. Tohru smiled and continued to cook. Suddenly, Tohru heard muttering. She turned and saw Kyo walking in angry as usual. Tohru just smiled, "Morning Kyo, I'm making fish."

Kyo suddenly brightened up slightly, "Thanks," he said and went to the fridge and pulled out the milk.

"Tohru!" Shigure said happily and went to hug her, but got hit in the head by an empty milk carton, "Ow! Oh Kyo, why must you hit me?"

"It was empty," Kyo stated, "Like your head. WE'RE STILL CURSED IDIOT!"

Tohru laughed and Yuki slowly woke up and spotted Kyo, "Stupid cat," he said.

"Rat," Kyo said.

"Breakfast?" Tohru asked and set the plates down.

Kyo sat down followed by Shigure. When Tohru went to sit down her eyes widened, "Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked, "Are you alright?"

Kyo turned to Tohru worried, "Tohru?"

"Uh, um," Tohru was starting to panic.

"What's wrong my little flower?" Shigure asked.

"She's not your-" Yuki and Kyo started but stopped when Tohru ran out, "Tohru/Miss. Honda!" Kyo and Yuki yelled in unison and ran after her with Shigure not far behind.

Tohru ran into the forest not noticing that Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure were following her. Tohru swiftly removed her apron as she ran through the forest. Kyo caught the apron, "Where's she going?" Kyo asked.

"Who knows," Yuki said, "But all the same let's follow her to make sure she's okay."

Tohru continued to run not even breathing heavily, "Dang, how is she not breathing heavily?" Shigure asked.

Tohru suddenly stopped and Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure ran into each other and quickly hid behind a bush, "Move your foot stupid cat!" Yuki whispered.

"Move it yourself!" Kyo whispered.

"Well, well, well," a voice said.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure turned and saw a woman with long red and a purple dress that came to her knees and showed her bare feet, "Hello little Tohru," the woman said.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure went wide eyed, "Wuya," Tohru said growling slightly.

"Since when does Tohru growl?" Shigure asked.

"I didn't even know she _could_ growl," Kyo said shocked.

Wuya chuckled, "I hear you're living with zodiac members," she said.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure went wide eyed, "Where'd you hear that?" Tohru asked.

Wuya laughed evilly, "You tend to forget what Master Fung taught you," Wuya said.

"No," Tohru said, "I'll always remember his teachings."

"Is that why you don't train anymore?" Wuya asked.

Kyo would have done a spit take if he had water, "Did that woman just say train!" Kyo whispered, "Tohru doesn't train, she doesn't even fight!"

"That's none of your business," Tohru said angrily.

Wuya chuckled, "I hear you're living with a very special zodiac member," Wuya said.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked at each other in confusion. Tohru glared at Wuya, "Touch him and you'll die," Tohru said.

Kyo went wide eyed, "Did Tohru…just say a threat?" Kyo asked his cousins.

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki said in shock.

"That's not my little flower," Shigure said and Yuki and Kyo were too shocked to hit him.

Wuya laughed, "We'll see monk, we'll see," Wuya said and started to walk away, "You better keep protecting him or I may just remove-"

Wuya was stopped when Tohru did a double flip and kicked Wuya in the head, "I'd take my warning more seriously," Tohru said glaring, "I was, and still am the best fighter of the Xiaolin Monks and I still train not that's it's any of your business. Now, leave, or I'll send you to the Yin Yang World."

"Okay, that's frightening me," Yuki said.

"Very well," Wuya said, "But know this," Wuya said magic surrounding her hands, "You can't protect him forever," and with that Wuya disappeared.

Tohru growled, but turned around and started to walk back, "Wuya," Tohru said with venom, "That witch will die if she comes within 3 feet of him."

Tohru then jumped into tree and swiftly jumped from branch to branch. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were shocked, "Who knew our little flower held her own secret?" Shigure said.

"But why would she keep it from us?" Yuki asked.

"To protect you," Tohru's voice came behind them.

"Ah!" Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure yelled and turned to Tohru who looked like she just landed on the ground.

Tohru stood up straight, "You followed me?" Tohru asked still in 'monk mode'.

"Uh, maybe," Shigure said, "Depends, are you going to hurt us?"

Tohru closed her eyes, "Look," Tohru said going back to 'Tohru mode', "Don't tell anyone else about this or you'll get hurt."

"By you or that woman?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked at them, "The woman, Wuya, will stop at nothing until she gets who she wants."

"Who exactly is she after?" Kyo asked.

Tohru looked at the three of them and sighed, "Follow me," Tohru said going back to 'monk mode'.

Tohru walked farther into the woods. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked at each other before following Tohru, "Miss. Honda?" Yuki said as they walked.

"The first thing you need to know is that I knew about your curse way before you found me in the woods," Tohru said.

"You WHAT!" Kyo yelled, "Do you have any idea what Akito will do if he found out!"

Tohru turned to Kyo serious all over her face, "Akito can't hurt me even if he tried," Tohru said.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, "When you met Akito for the first time you were hurt."

Tohru went back to 'Tohru mode', "I faked it," Tohru said, "It was the only way for me to stay and protect who I need to protect."

"Faked?" Kyo said, "You had bruises all over yourself!"

"A small price to pay," Tohru said going back to 'monk mode'.

"Quit with the mood swings!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru arrived at a lake, "Why are we at the lake Miss. Honda?"

"You wanted to know you I needed to protect," Tohru said back in 'Tohru mode'.

"So, you brought us to the lake why?" Kyo said, "And I was sure I said to stop with the mood swings!"

Tohru turned to Kyo and the others and bit her lip, "Frist, you have to promise you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell and show you," Tohru said.

"Sure thing Miss. Honda," Yuki said, "You keep our secret so will keep yours."

Shigure nodded, "Now what is it?" he asked.

Tohru took a deep breath and turned to the lake, "Wudai Neptune Water!" Tohru yelled.

The water in the lake shot up and surrounded Tohru, "What the!" Kyo yelled.

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki said in shock.

Shigure fainted. Tohru turned to them the water still surrounding her, "How! Who! What!" Kyo yelled.

"My mother was the daughter of the Xiaolin Dragon of Water," Tohru said.

"I thought they were just legends," Shigure said waking up.

"And I thought the Chinese zodiac were legends," Tohru said.

"Point," Shigure said, "But who do need to protect?"

Tohru put the water back in the lake and turned back to them, "Wuya," Tohru took a deep breathe, "She, she wants to take control of the Cat's True Form."

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure went wide eyed, "What?" Kyo said shocked.

Tohru made a ball of water appear in her hands, "Xiaolin Recall," Tohru said.

The ball of water began to glow and Wuya appeared, "Remember when Wuya said this?" Tohru asked.

_"You better keep protecting him or I may just remove-"_

"Yeah," Kyo said, "But what does that-oh!" Kyo said looking at his bracelet.

Tohru nodded and put the water back, "Yeah," Tohru said.

"But, how did you know about us?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked at them, "The Xiaolin Monks are, well, the protectors of the cat," Tohru said, "In my grandfather's generation it was Kimiko because she came from Japan, but there wasn't a protector last generation because there were no monks. The Xiaolin Dragons didn't choose people that generation."

Kyo looked at Tohru, "So, you're my protector?"

Tohru nodded, "I'm sorry I never told you."

Kyo blinked, "So, you can fight?" Kyo said smirking.

Tohru smirked back, "You want to try?" Tohru asked arms crossed.

Kyo's eyes sparkled, "Bring it."

Tohru shrugged, "Catch me if you can," Tohru said and jumped into the tree branches and jumped from tree to tree.

"Get over here!" Kyo yelled jumping into the trees following Tohru.

Yuki and Shigure looked at each other, "Okay," Yuki said, "Maybe this will stop him from fighting me."

Shigure laughed and he and Yuki started walking towards the house. All the way there they could hear both Tohru and Kyo laughing.

**A/N Okay that's Chapter one. Again, I've only seen the Anime, but I've seen all of Xiaolin Showdown so hopefully this is alright. So if something happened in the Manga that's wrong in this story please don't tell me. Please R&R.**


	2. Kyo's Mom

**A/N I don't own Fruit Basket or Xiaolin Showdown.**

Tohru was once again humming happily while cooking dinner. Kyo walked in, "Whatcha making?" Kyo asked.

Tohru turned and smiled, "Nothing," Tohru said, "I'm surprised you're not mad at me for beating you home."

Kyo glared at Tohru, "Don't remind me," Kyo said.

Tohru laughed, "Where's Yuki and Shigure?"

"Shigure is in his study finishing off his book so he can make his editor go crazy and I think the rat is at school for some kind of Student Council meeting," Kyo said.

Tohru nodded, "I'm making rice balls, you want fish in yours right?" Tohru asked.

Kyo smiled, "Yep," Kyo said, "I'll be on the roof."

Tohru nodded, "Be careful and be on the lookout," Tohru said.

Kyo nodded and went outside. Once Tohru finished dinner Yuki came home, "Hey Yuki," Tohru said, "Dinner's done."

Yuki smiled, "Thank you Miss. Honda."

Tohru smiled and handed him his rice balls. Tohru went inside Shigure's study and gave him his rice balls before grabbing Kyo's and heading to the roof, "Kyo?" Tohru said and jumped onto the roof.

"Gah!" Kyo said in shock, "Okay, that's going to be hard to get used to."

Tohru laughed, "Here," Tohru said and handed him his rice balls.

"Thanks," Kyo said taking them, "So what's with you and this Wuya person?"

"You mean besides her being a witch?" Tohru asked, "And a bad guy?"

"Uh, yeah," Kyo said, "You seem to have more hatred towards her than just that."

Tohru sighed and sat down beside Kyo, "Wuya killed my mother," Tohru said causing Kyo to choke on his rice ball.

"What!" Kyo yelled, "I thought you said she was killed in a car wreck?"

"She was," Tohru said, "Wuya caused the wreck with her magic. She thought that if she got rid of my mom then I'd be too upset to protect you, but I don't give up that easily. So I used the excuse of my mom passing to live in the tent where I knew Yuki lived close by and the cat and rat hate each other so…"

"Okay, I get it," Kyo said finishing off his last rice ball, "But why would the monks, you, go through so much trouble to protect the cat, me? Is it just because of the Cat's True Form and the bad guys wanting it?"

Tohru looked at Kyo, "That was the reason at the beginning when the monks started protecting the cat, but when they did start protecting him/her they realized that the cat is kind and loving, like a real cat. So when it came that Kimiko had to protect the cat she was married to the Dragon of the Wind, Raimundo, so he came too.

"They both became good friends with the cat up until Wuya killed them. They had a daughter and the cat couldn't bear to let his friend's daughter live on her own so he brought the 3 month old baby to the main house. The head of the house at the time allowed the girl to stay if he was locked away. He agreed and the girl was raised in the main house."

"Wow," Kyo said, "But why was the cat locked up?"

"That I don't know," Tohru said, "But I do know that the daughter of Kimiko and Raimundo grew up happily. She married a Sohma and had a child."

Tohru didn't look at Kyo when she said the last part, "Are you okay Tohru?" Kyo asked.

"Do you want to know who the daughter was?" Tohru asked quietly.

Kyo was confused, "Uh, sure," Kyo said.

Tohru stood up and went to the edge of the roof confusing Kyo even more. Tohru turned her head to him, "The daughter of Kimiko and Raimundo was your mother Kyo," Tohru said then jumped off the roof.

Kyo was shocked, "My," Kyo said, "TOHRU!" Kyo yelled and ran in the house.

Kyo found Tohru in her room on her bed, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MOTHER!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru stayed calm and answered him, "Your mother was the daughter of Kimiko and Raimundo, the Dragons of Fire and Wind."

"Th-that can't be true," Kyo said.

Tohru stood up and led Kyo to her bed and made him sit down, "Its true Kyo," Tohru said, "I think the cat chose you because of your mother."

"But," Kyo said, "Then why was she afraid of me! Why didn't she understand?"

Tohru put a calming hand on Kyo, "She was a baby when the cat brought her, so she didn't know that the cat was the one who saved her," Tohru said, "So she was raised in the main house being told that the cat was hateful and scary."

Kyo balled his hands into fists, "Calm down Kyo," Tohru said.

Kyo looked at Tohru, "How do you know all this?" Kyo asked.

"The Xiaolin monks are taught everything about past protectors so we learn not to make the same mistakes and also who is more capable in being the protector," Tohru said.

Kyo put his face in his hands, "On the bright side," Tohru said, "You know why you're so short tempered, can run fast and pick up fighting quickly."

Kyo looked at Tohru smiling, "Thanks Tohru," Kyo said, "I'd hug you, but I don't feel like being a cat."

Tohru smirked, "What?" Kyo asked then it dogged on him, "Don't even think about it!"

As Kyo went to run Tohru grabbed him in a hug turning him into a cat, "Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru laughed and picked up the little Kyo and hugged him some more, "Stop complaining," Tohru said, "You need a hug whether it be in cat form or not."

Kyo sighed, but snuggled into Tohru, "Fine," he said.

Tohru smiled petting Kyo lovingly. After a few minutes Tohru picked up Kyo's clothes and headed to his room. She set his clothes down then Kyo, "Night," Tohru said and left for her room.

"Night," Kyo said and turned back human and got dressed for bed.

**A/N Well there's Chapter two! R&R.**


	3. Willa, Black Dots, and Confessions

**A/N I own nothing.**

"Kyo…" Tohru said and shook the sleeping cat.

Kyo moaned and flipped over onto the side he wasn't sleeping on. Tohru sighed, "Kyo, I know it's raining, but we have class."

"I'm skipping," Kyo muttered.

Tohru sighed then smirked, "Alright," she said and quietly went to Kyo's bathroom.

She pulled her hands up, "Wudai Neptune Water," Tohru whispered.

The water came out of the sink without making a sound. She quietly went back to Kyo, "Kyo…" Tohru said again.

"I said go away," Kyo said sleepily.

Tohru smirked, "Not going to happen," she said and let all the water fall on Kyo.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kyo yelled, "TOHRU!"

"Good," Tohru said, "You're up. Get dressed."

Kyo growled soaking wet, "You have 2 minutes or you get soaked again," Tohru said and left the room.

"What was that?" Shigure and Yuki asked.

"Next time Kyo wants to skip he may want to make sure his bathroom is locked," Tohru smirked.

"You soaked him?" Yuki asked.

"Oh, big time," Tohru said.

"I like the new Miss. Honda," Yuki said smirking.

"Get over yourself rat," Kyo said coming into the room.

"I see someone's dry," Tohru said.

Kyo growled, "You're going to pay for that," Kyo said.

"I thought kitties liked water," Tohru teased.

"WHERE'D YOU HEAR THAT!" Kyo yelled, "CATS HATE WATER! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!"

Tohru shrugged, "Let's just go," Tohru said.

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki grabbed umbrellas and started their walk to school. Once in the school Hana and Uo came up to them, "We have a new student," Uo said.

"And she gives me the worst waves I've ever felt," Hana said.

"Who is it?" Yuki asked.

Hana and Uo pointed. Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki turned and Tohru froze. There in the middle of the hallway was a teenage Wuya, "No…" Tohru whispered.

"Tohru?" Hana said worried.

"Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked not recognizing the young Wuya.

Wuya turned to Tohru and smirked. Wuya started over for them and Tohru stood halfway in front of Kyo, "Huh?" Kyo whispered.

"Hello," Wuya said, "I'm Willa and would you be Tohru Honda?"

Tohru pushed down a growl, but it still halfway came out softly and only Kyo and Wuya heard it, "Yes," Tohru forced out nicely.

Wuya smirked, "And who's this boy?"

"Yuki," Tohru said.

Wuya glared at Tohru, "I meant the one with orange hair."

This time the growl came out full force, "None of your business," she said and pulled Kyo away from Wuya.

Hana and Uo were shocked and everything seemed to click in Yuki's mind, "Uh, sorry _Willa_ but we need to be going now," Yuki said and grabbed Hana and Uo.

"We do?" Uo asked.

"Trust me," Yuki said, "We do."

Yuki took Hana and Uo into class, "But Tohru…and Kyo," Hana said worried for her friends.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Miss. Hana," Yuki said, "Kyo wouldn't let anything happen to Tohru and the same goes for her."

"I guess," Uo said, "But…Tohru growled…s-she never growled…at anyone."

Yuki put a calming hand on Uo shoulder, "She'll be fine," Yuki said.

With Tohru and Kyo, Kyo was trying to calm Tohru down, "That little WITCH!" Tohru yelled, "Oh, I know why she came here, but it's not going to work!"

"Tohru calm down," Kyo said for the fifth time.

"Calm down?" Tohru asked, "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Kyo sighed, "Would you stop," Kyo said, "So Wuya's here so what? She can't do anything without getting in trouble."

Tohru turned to Kyo, "Kyo, SHE'S A WITCH!" Tohru yelled, "She can make time freeze! She can make you bracelet float off and you transform in front of the school! If anything her being here only makes things harder!"

"Oh," Kyo said, "Didn't think of it that way."

"Of course you didn't," Tohru said, "I spent my entire middle school years with her!"

"Well sorry if I didn't know that!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru put her face in her hands and said something into her hands, but Kyo didn't catch it, "What?" Kyo asked.

Tohru removed her hands and Kyo went wide eyed when he saw the tears, "I'm going to end up like your grandparents," Tohru repeated.

"What!" Kyo said going up to her, "No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" Tohru yelled, "She has me in a corner and I can't find a way out!"

"Snap out of it!" Kyo yelled, "If you keep this up she will!"

Tohru looked at Kyo, "Why do you even care?" she asked, "I'm just your protector."

Kyo growled and moved closer to her without actually touching her, "Why would you say that?" Kyo asked, "You're not just my protector and I'm pretty sure none of the other protectors and cats were either."

Tohru smiled, "Kyo Sohma, are you calling me a friend?"

Kyo blushed, "Maybe…no," he said blushing pink.

Tohru looked confused at Kyo, "What?" she said.

Kyo looked down, "Uh, never mind," Kyo said.

Tohru looked at Kyo, "Kyo?" Tohru said.

Kyo turned to look at her and his lips met hers. Kyo's eyes went wide, but seeing Tohru with her eyes closed caused him to close his eyes and kiss her back. They broke away and both of them smiling, "You're not going to end up like my grandparents, not if I have anything to say about it," Kyo said.

Tohru smiled and grabbed Kyo's hand and they walked to class. When Tohru and Kyo entered the class Wuya was there and Yuki was slightly glaring at the back of her head, and by slightly I mean full force. Wuya turned to Tohru and saw her and Kyo's hands and smirked a very evil smile, "Tohru!" Uo said hugging her friend followed by Hana, "Are you okay?"

Tohru tried very hard to push her anger out of her voice, but it didn't work out that way, "I'm fine," she said glaring at Wuya.

"Tohru?" Hana said worried.

Kyo squeezed Tohru's hand, "Calm down Tohru," Kyo said.

Tohru let go of Kyo's hand and sat down and pointed to the seat next to her for Kyo to sit. Kyo went over and sat down just as the bell rang and the teacher came in, "Alright, pulled out your textbooks," he said.

After school Tohru was still boiling mad and not even Yuki could calm her down, "Miss. Honda?" Yuki said for the billionth time.

Tohru was scowling and muttering things and only Wuya, plan, and Kyo could be heard, "Stop scowling," Kyo said, "Do you want your face to get stuck like that?"

Tohru looked at Kyo and Yuki, "Unless you want me to end up like your grandparents you'll be quiet!" Tohru yelled.

"Kyo's grandparents?" Yuki asked.

"Kimiko and Raimundo," Kyo said glaring at Yuki, "The last dragons of fire and wind."

"WHAT!" Yuki yelled, "Wait, this would explain a lot."

"For the hundredth time," Kyo said to Tohru, "You won't end up like them."

"Unless you have the Crystal Glasses you can't prove it," Tohru said.

"What?" Kyo and Yuki said.

"It's a future seeing Shen gong wu," Tohru said.

Kyo sighed and rubbed his temples, "Tohru," Kyo said, "You need to-"

Tohru looked at Kyo, "Kyo?" Tohru said worried.

"Cat?" Yuki said.

Kyo grabbed his head, "Ugh," Kyo said and lend on a tree.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled running over to him.

Tohru and even Yuki were asking Kyo if he was okay, "Kyo!" Tohru yelled when he fainted.

Yuki caught him so he wouldn't change, "Kyo! Kyo!" Tohru yelled shaking him.

"Miss. Honda stop," Yuki said and picked Kyo up, "He may have a fever. Let's get him home."

Tohru felt Kyo's forehead, "It's not a fever," Tohru said, "Wait, Yuki, move his hair."

"Why?" Yuki asked.

"Because I don't want to risk him changing," Tohru said.

Yuki was confused but moved Kyo's hair from his neck, "Whoa!" Yuki said shocked, "What's that!"

Tohru growled, "Wuya," Tohru said and slowly removed the black dot on Kyo neck, "This is a magic Heylin dot that slowly takes the cat's energy until he faints from lack of energy. When this happens Wuya or any Heylin member can turn him…" Tohru gulped, "They can turn him evil."

Yuki went wide eyed, "He'll be fine now right?" Yuki said.

"As soon as he wakes up yes," Tohru said, "But if Wuya gets to him first then we're all in big trouble."

Yuki nodded, "Then let's get home," he said.

Tohru nodded and they both ran home, "Shigure!" Tohru yelled.

Shigure came out and went wide eyed before a single word came out of his mouth, "What happened?" he asked worried about his cousin.

"Wuya," Tohru said, "She turned herself into a teenager and is attending our school. She put something on him that drained him of his energy. Until he wakes up we have to watch over him because if Wuya gets a hold of him she can turn him evil."

Shigure went wide eyed, "Oh dear," he said, "Take him to his room Yuki."

"No," Tohru said, "Bad idea. If he's alone then Wuya can easily get to him. He'll stay with me."

Yuki went wide eyed and then hit Shigure for smirking, "Are you sure Miss. Honda?" Yuki asked.

Tohru nodded, "I need to be close to him until he wakes up," she said.

"Alright," Yuki said, "Your room it is then."

Yuki took the sleeping Kyo upstairs and Tohru followed closely behind. Yuki set Kyo on the bed and left. Tohru sat down beside Kyo and saw that he was breathing evenly, "Good," Tohru said, "I got it off in time."

Tohru sat crisscross on her bed and closed her eyes and began to meditate. Tohru opened her eyes and found it dark outside. Tohru looked at Kyo and found him still asleep, "Kyo," Tohru said worried.

Kyo moaned causing Tohru's heart to stop. Kyo slowly sat up and rubbed his head, "Ow," Kyo said, "What happened."

"Kyo, are you alright?" Tohru asked.

"I think," Kyo said, "What happened?"

Tohru hugged Kyo causing him to turn into a cat, "Hey!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru grabbed the little Kyo and held him close crying, "Tohru?" Kyo asked worried, "Tohru what's wrong?"

Tohru was crying too much to answer him, "W-w-w-Wuya, a-a-a-almost t-t-t-"

"Tohru, calm down," Kyo said, "Now what did Wuya do?"

"She almost turned you evil," Tohru said holding Kyo close.

Kyo went wide eyed, "What?" he asked.

"Kyo," Tohru cried, "I should have never made you go to school."

"Tohru," Kyo said, "It's not your fault. You didn't know-"

"But I should have known!" Tohru yelled, "I'm the monk, I'm your protector, I-I should have known."

Kyo sighed and snuggled into Tohru as if to hug her, "Tohru stop," Kyo said, "I hate seeing you like this."

"I-If you turned evil," Tohru said, "I wouldn't be able to fight. I can't hurt you."

"Tohru," Kyo said.

Tohru held Kyo so close she was sure she was choking him, "I love you Kyo, and I just don't want to lose you."

"Tohru," Kyo said, I love you too and you're not going to lose me."

Tohru smiled and held Kyo so she could see his little kitty face, "Thanks Kyo."

Kyo gave her a little kitty smile, "You'll stay here tonight," Tohru said, "Wuya can still turn you evil, so you'll stay here where I know you're going to be okay."

"Uh, okay," Kyo said.

Tohru grabbed Kyo's clothes and set them and him in her bathroom, "I'll set up a second bed," Tohru said and left.

Kyo turned human and got dressed then went out and found a mat next to the bed, "You sleep in the bed," Tohru said.

"What! No!" Kyo said, "You take the bed, it's yours."

Tohru glared at Kyo, "I slept on one of these for three years. I'll be fine," Tohru said.

"And I sleep on one of these every night and since I was in the woods," Kyo said.

Tohru glared, "Four months VS three years," Tohru said, "I win. Bed, now."

Kyo glared, "Fine," Kyo said and got in the bed, "But you get the big blanket."

Tohru sighed and took it, "Thanks," she said.

Kyo lay down with his face facing Tohru and fell asleep. Tohru looked at Kyo before pulling the blanket on top of her and falling into a light sleep.

**A/N Wow, that was long! R&R.**


	4. Hana and Uo Find Out Everything

**A/N I own nothing.**

Tohru and Kyo were in the library with Uo and Hana working on a four person group project for Computer class, "Maybe if we move this here," Uo said.

"We can't I've tried that," Tohru said.

"Try centering it," Kyo said.

Hana moved the mouse, "Nope, nothing," she said, "New girl alert."

Tohru tensed and grabbed Kyo's hand, "Hello," Wuya "Willa" said.

"Go away," Tohru said not looking at Wuya.

"Tohru?" Hana said worried.

Wuya smirked slightly, "Kyo, teacher wants to see you," she said.

Tohru turned in shock, "Which teacher?" she asked.

"Is that any of your business?" Wuya asked glaring.

"Yes," Tohru said glaring back.

"Tohru?" Uo and Hana said confused.

Wuya and Tohru glared at each other for the longest time before Wuya stood up straight, "Forget this stupid act," Wuya said and let green magic in case her.

Uo and Hana gasped and Tohru stood in front of Kyo without touching him. Once Wuya was Wuya again Hana stood up from the computer in shock, "Now," Wuya said magic surrounding her hands, "Hand over the cat or I kill your friends like I did your mother."

"WHAT!" Hana and Uo yelled in shock.

"Never going to happen Wuya," Tohru said.

Wuya glared and fire her magic, "Tohru!" Hana and Uo yelled.

Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand and jumped several feet in the air dodging the attack and landing perfectly on the ground with Kyo a few feet away, "What?" Uo said shocked.

Wuya turned to Uo and Hana, "You'll be joining her mother," Wuya said, but was hit by something, "What!"

Wuya turned and saw Yuki standing there, "No one hurts my friends or the stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Hey!" Kyo said.

Wuya looked at Yuki, "What do you want mouse?" Wuya asked.

Yuki kicked Wuya in the head sending her flying into the wall, "Get Kyo out of here Miss. Honda," Yuki said, "I'll keep Wuya busy and keep Miss. Uo and Hana safe. Just get the cat out of here."

Tohru nodded and grabbed Kyo's hand and ran out the door, "Be careful Yuki," Tohru said, "Wuya may be a 1500 year old witch but she's still a girl."

Yuki nodded and stood in front of Uo and Hana in a fighting stance, "What's going on Prince?" Uo asked slightly terrified.

"We'll explain later," Yuki said, "Just stay behind me, but not too close."

"What?" Hana asked.

"You little mouse," Wuya yelled, "Out of everybody in your family you should want that cat gone more than anyone!"

"Kyo and I may have our differences, but he's still my family and I won't let you hurt him," Yuki said glaring.

Wuya fired her magic and Yuki pushed Uo and Hana out of the way and dodged the attack, "Are you two okay?" Yuki yelled.

"Fine!" Uo said coughing.

Yuki suddenly felt himself be lifted up, "Yuki!" Hana yelled.

"I wanted the cat, but maybe if I hold you hostage Tohru and Kyo will come running," Wuya said smirking.

"They're not that stupid," Yuki said as he struggled to get out of Wuya's magic hold.

"You'd be surprised what people do when their friends and family are in danger," Wuya said, "Just look what happened to Kyo's grandparents. I hold the baby and they come running along with the cat."

Yuki glared at Wuya, "Witch!" Yuki yelled, "You caused Kyo so much anger!"

"Blah blah," Wuya said, "I wonder what happens if you squeeze a human hard enough?"

Wuya's magic gripped Yuki tighter until he started yelling in pain. Wuya laughed, but was soon knocked over by an angry Hana and Uo, "Leave our friends alone!" they yelled.

Hana ran over to Yuki who was coughing for air, "Are you alright?" Hana asked.

"I'll be fine Miss. Hana," Yuki said, "Where's Uo?"

"Ah!" Uo yelled as she was thrown into a wall.

"Uo!" Hana and Yuki yelled.

Uo fell on the floor knocked out, "One down," Wuya said magic surrounding her hands, "Two to go."

Yuki stood up in front of Hana, "Touch her and see what I can really do," Yuki said.

Wuya laughed, "Please mouse, I can beat Tohru there's nothing you can do to beat me," Wuya said, "So just give up and I just might let these girls live."

Hana looked at Yuki who had a mix of serious and protective on his face, "I don't trust witches," Yuki said.

"Too bad," Wuya said and fired.

Yuki went on top of Hana, but wasn't touching her so both he and she dodged the blast without him changing, "Squirmy thing aren't you," Wuya said, "I always did hate mice."

Yuki growled, "I'm not a mouse!"

"Could've fooled me," Wuya said and fired lower this time.

Yuki grabbed Hana's hand and barely dodged the blast, "Her aims getting better," Hana said out of breathe.

Yuki was breathing heavily, "Yeah, a little too close for comfort."

Yuki looked at Uo who was still knocked out, _'I have to get both Hana and Uo to Tohru or at least out of here,' _Yuki thought, _'Uo may have a concussion.' _

"Miss. Hana," Yuki whispered, "I'm going to need your help in getting Uo out of here."

"Why?" Hana whispered back, "Can't you carry her?"

"It's complicated," Yuki said, "I can't-"

Yuki was cut off when he was hit by Wuya's magic, "Yuki!" Hana yelled.

"Finally got you," Wuya said, "Stupid mouse."

Yuki shook himself from his daze and glared at Wuya, "For the last time," Yuki said and ran at Wuya, "I'm not a mouse!"

Yuki kicked and Wuya easily dodged, but didn't see his fist and got knocked into a bookshelf and it fell on her, "Ah!"

Yuki was breathing heavily, "Note to self: Need to be trained by Tohru," Yuki said.

Hana ran over to Yuki, "You okay?" Hana asked.

"Yes," Yuki said, "Let's get Uo out of here before she wakes up."

Hana nodded and they ran over to Uo, "Grab her legs I have her head," Yuki said.

Hana nodded and picked her friend up with Yuki, "Now, let's get out of here, quickly," Yuki said.

Hana and Yuki ran out of the school and towards Yuki's house. When Yuki and Hana entered the house they saw Kyo passed out on the couch and Tohru watching over him. Tohru turned and gasped, "Uo!" she yelled waking Kyo up and making him fall off the couch.

Tohru ran over to her best friend, "She may have a concussion Miss. Honda. Wuya sent her into the wall pretty hard," Yuki said while subconsciously rubbed his shoulder.

Tohru bent down, "Hana help me get her to the couch," Tohru instructed, "Kyo tell Shigure to bring me the first aid kit and get a heat pad for Yuki."

Kyo nodded and ran down the hall yelling Shigure's name, "I'm fine Miss. Honda," Yuki said still rubbing shoulder.

"You got thrown into a wall, twice, and was squeezed almost to death by the witch," Hana said once Uo was on the couch and Tohru was looking over her.

"Wuya did WHAT!" Tohru yelled, "That witch is so DEAD next time I see her!"

"First aid kit delivery for a Miss. Tohru Honda," Shigure said trying to be funny.

"No time for jokes dog!" Kyo yelled coming into the room with a heat pad, "Here rat."

Yuki took the heat pad, "Thanks," Yuki said and placed it on his shoulder wincing when it made contact.

Hana grabbed a roll of bandages from the kit and walked over to Yuki, "Let me see," Hana said.

"Huh?" Yuki said.

"Wuya squeezed you till you screamed in pain," Hana said, "I'm sure you have more than a pulled muscle."

Yuki sighed and removed his shirt showing cuts and bruises all over his chest; some of the cuts bleeding "See?" Hana said and began to wrap and disinfect his wounds.

Once Hana finished Yuki's whole chest was wrapped up in bandages, "There," Hana said, "All done."

Yuki carefully put his shirt back on, "Thank you Miss. Hana," Yuki said.

Hana smiled and went back to Tohru and the still unconscious Uo. Kyo came up to his cousin, "You like her," Kyo stated in a low whisper.

Yuki glared at Kyo, "I do not."

"Whatever you say," Kyo said, "But either way you were blushing."

Yuki quickly looked away, "Don't make me hurt you cat."

Kyo smirked, "You can't do anything without hurting yourself and then Hana will hurt you more."

Yuki glared at Kyo, "Stupid cat."

Kyo shrugged and went back over to Tohru who was wrapping Uo head, "I think that should do it," Tohru said standing up, "But if she doesn't wake up in an hour we may want to call Hatori and say she fell down the stairs."

"Who's Hatori?" Hana asked.

"Our cousin," Yuki said, "He's a doctor."

"Oh," Hana said, "Tohru, what going on? Why was Wuya after a cat?"

Tohru sighed, "Remember when I went to China for middle school?"

"Yeah," Hana said.

Tohru then slowly explained about the temple and what she could do. Hana about fainted, "You control water?"

Tohru nodded, "Wudai Neptune Water!" Tohru said and water surrounded her.

Hana blinked, "But, but, but, but, but," Hana stammered.

"Calm down Miss. Hana," Yuki said.

"But why was that witch after a cat? That seems stupid," Hana said.

"Uh," Yuki said, "That's more our department of explaining…and hoping we don't get killed."

"What?" Hana said shocked.

"Look," Kyo said, "We'll explain when Uo wakes up because I'm not explaining this twice got it?"

Hana nodded, "Does this have to do with why you couldn't carry Uo here?" Hanna asked Yuki.

"Very much so," Yuki said.

_Half an hour later_

Uo moaned, "Why does my head hurt?" she said annoyed.

"Uo!" Tohru said, "Are you okay? Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being thrown into a wall by that witch, but after that nothing," Uo said.

"You been out for almost an hour all together," Yuki said.

"What happened to you?" Uo said to Yuki.

"I got thrown into a few walls after you were knocked out," Yuki said.

"What's going on?" Uo asked.

Tohru began to explain about the temple again, "You did WHAT!" Uo yelled.

"Calm down," Tohru said, "You have a minor concussion."

"Now, I believe you guys were going to explain why Wuya is after a cat," Hana said.

"Yeah, that seems stupid," Uo said.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure sighed, "Akito's going to kill us," Shigure said.

"Who?" Uo asked.

Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure then explained about their curse. When they finished Hana and Uo were shocked, "So that's why I kept getting odd waves from you," Hana said.

Yuki nodded, "I'm the rat, Kyo's the cat, and Shigure's the dog," he said.

"But please try and keep everything as secret as you can," Shigure said, "If Akito finds out you know he'll erase your memories as well as Tohru's, and she's been here for years."

Kyo ran a hand through his hair, "This is getting out of hand," Kyo said, "If we can just find a way to break this curse Wuya would give up and Tohru can live a normal life."

"Not exactly," Tohru said sadly, "Once the curse is broken, the protector must notify the rest of the monks and they all return to the temple to complete their training, which takes more than 100 years."

Everyone went wide eyed, "What!"

Tohru looked down, "I'm sorry," Tohru said, "But that's how it is and I don't think Andrew will make an exception."

"Who's Andrew?" Kyo asked.

"He's the grandson of Clay Bailey, the Dragon of the Earth and the Shoku Warrior, our leader," Tohru explained.

"Okay, but if more than one monk want to stay he can't go against it," Yuki said.

Tohru sighed, "It's just us," Tohru said, "The Dragons of Fire and Wind haven't shown up and that may be because Kyo's the grandson of both of them and as far as we know no one can harbor two dragons."

Kyo clinched his fists and punched the wall leaving a hole before stomping to his room, "My house!" Shigure yelled, "Not again!"

Tohru went down the hall towards Kyo's room and Yuki, Hana, and Uo were left alone in the living room, "Tohru, might have to leave?" Hana said panicked.

"Miss. Hana!" Yuki yelled when Hana fell to the ground from shock, "Are you alright?"

"T-Tohru can't leave," Hana said, "S-She just can't."

Hana was close to tears, "It'll be alright Miss. Hana," Yuki said, "The curse has been on us for as long as anyone can remember and we haven't found a clue as to breaking it."

"But, that's bad," Hana said, "You'll be curse for your whole life."

"That's a possibility," Yuki said, "But, Tohru will have to stay."

"But Wuya will attack both her and us," Uo said.

Yuki and Hana looked at each other, "This is a bad situation," Yuki said.

"W-We need to break the curse," Hana said, "It's the only way Tohru and everyone will be safe."

Yuki sighed, "It may not make us happy, but it's the right thing to do," he said, "Where do we start?"

"First we need to do research on the legend," Uo said.

"I can tell you everything you need to know," Yuki said.

"I'll help," Shigure said coming in, "Things may be ruff here for a while after Tohru leaves, but it's to keep her safe as well as Kyo and everyone else."

Yuki, Hana, and Uo nodded, "Kyo will try and stop us because he doesn't want Tohru to leave," Yuki said, "So we'll need to do this in secret and you can't be seen by any of our family do the research or they'll tell Akito."

Hana and Uo nodded and they got up and walked to Yuki's room.

**A/N Okay so a little YukiXHana (I just learned that it's a pairing and I think it's kinda cute) R&R, but no bad talk about YukiXHana.**


	5. Andrew and Uo Siblings?

**A/N Still a total blank for my Royals crossover. I own nothing.**

Hana, Uo, Yuki, and Shigure were surrounding Shigure's computer trying to find out more about the legend, "Wait," Yuki said grabbing the mouse, "Bingo!"

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked.

"Ah!" everyone yelled, "Nothing!"

Tohru gave them a look that said, 'Yeah Right'. Suddenly, the doorbell rang, "I got it!" Tohru yelled.

Hana, Uo, Yuki, and Shigure sighed in relief, but then gasped when Tohru yelled, "Andrew!"

"WHAT!" five voice came at once.

Kyo, Yuki, Hana, and Shigure ran downstairs, but Uo decided to be smart and wait. Andrew had blonde hair and blue eyes and wore a red shirt with blue jeans and red tennis shoes and was about a year older than Hana, Uo, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru, "W-What are you doing here?" Tohru asked, "The curse isn't broken yet."

Andrew looked around, "So, which one the cat?" Andrew asked coldly.

Kyo glared at Andrew, "That would be me," Kyo said, "And why are you being so cold? I thought Tohru said Clay was a sweet lovable guy."

Andrew glared, "None of your business," Andrew said, "And don't you dare tell them."

Tohru glared at Andrew, "We're not at the temple," Tohru said, "Therefor you're not in charge of me. Andrew's been like this ever since his younger sister died."

Andrew growled at Tohru and she got in a fighting stance followed by Kyo, "Hurt her and you'll be bleeding in places you didn't even know you had," Kyo said.

Andrew growled, but dropped his stance, "Whatever," Andrew said.

"I repeat, what are you doing here?" Tohru said.

Andrew looked at Tohru, "Too many people know about us," he said.

"Hey!" Kyo said, "I'm the grandson of two of them!"

"Do you have powers? No, so you can be quiet!" Andrew said.

"Okay!" Uo yelled, "What's going on down…" Uo trailed off when she saw Andrew.

Andrew looked at Uo and his mouth dropped, "A-Andy?" Uo said.

Everyone looked at Uo his shock and confused, "Arisa?" Andrew said.

"Confused," Tohru said.

Uo had tears in her eyes, "Andy!" Uo yelled and hugged him.

"How?" Andrew said, "Wuya said…"

"Mind explaining what's going on?" Yuki asked.

"Wait," Tohru said, "Andrew is Uo your…"

"Yes, Tohru," Andrew said, "Uo's my little sister."

"I thought you died in the car crash with mom and dad," Uo said breaking the hug.

"I thought you did," Andrew said, "Wuya even showed…Wuya. That witch is going to be buried under so much dirt she's won't be able to tell the dirt from the clay!"

"I thought you two looked like each other," Tohru said.

"Why are you here in Japan?" Andrew asked.

"This is where my new family lives," Uo said.

"Oh," Andrew said, "And you're happy right?"

"Depends," Uo said, "Are you here to take Tohru away?"

"Well, at first, but not anymore," Andrew said.

Everyone sighed with relief, "Thanks Andrew," Tohru said, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Andrew said, "You were always a great cook."

Tohru smiled and grabbed Kyo hand, "I'm going to need help Kyo."

"What kind of help?" Shigure said smirking.

Yuki hit Shigure in the back of the head, "Bad thoughts stupid dog," Yuki said.

Uo shook her head, "So, if the curse is broken you'll be returning to the temple with Tohru?" Uo asked her long lost brother.

Andrew looked at Uo, "I don't know," Andrew said, "We need to finish our training, but I don't want to leave you again."

"I'm sure you can continue your training here, but 100 years?" Yuki said.

Andrew nodded, "When we reach a certain level in training we stop ageing," Andrew said.

Suddenly, there was a crash, "Tohru!" Kyo's voice came.

Everyone looked at each other before running into the kitchen and saw Wuya holding a struggling Tohru, "Tohru!"

"Drop her witch!" Hana and Yuki yelled.

Wuya looked at them, "I'll make a deal with you cat," Wuya said turning to Kyo, "I won't kill little Tohru like I did your grandparents if you come with me."

Kyo growled and clinched his fists, "Kyo! No!" Tohru yelled, but couldn't use her powers because Wuya held her hands.

"Shoku Sand Earth!" Andrew yelled sending rocks through the window.

Wuya dodged the blast with Tohru still in her arms, "Nice try Andrew," Wuya said and surrounded Uo in magic.

"Ah!" Uo yelled.

"Arisa!" Andrew yelled.

Tohru then got an idea, "Don't you dare give Uo another concussion!" Tohru yelled.

Andrew went wide eyed, "You did WHAT!" Andrew yelled and began to glow brown.

"Everybody down!" Tohru yelled.

Yuki, Shigure, Hana, and Kyo got down on the floor just as the ground began to shake. Rocks began to fly through the roof like meteors, "Xiaolin Earth Attack!"

Wuya was sent through the wall dropping Tohru and Uo. The rocks stopped and Kyo and Andrew ran to Tohru and Uo, "Are you okay?" Andrew asked his sister.

Uo nodded, "Remind me not to make you angry," she said.

"For the record," Shigure said, "MY HOUSE!"

"Sorry," Tohru and Andrew said.

**A/N How was that? R&R.**


	6. Chase Returns and The Curse Blockers

**A/N Sorry for not updating Final Exams are coming up and everything was due Friday and I had three tests. Worst. Friday. EVER! I own nothing.**

It's New Year's Eve and Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure were getting ready to go to the main house, "I really don't like this," Tohru said.

"I agree with Tohru," Andrew said, "Wuya is the master of coming when you least expect it."

"And you're still wounded Yuki," Hana said.

Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked at them, "We can't miss it," Shigure said, "Akito will have our heads."

Tohru clinched her fists, "If I didn't know better I'd say Akito was working for Wuya, but I know he's not," she said.

"So let me get this straight," Uo said, "Tohru has been here for years and she can't go to one of your little New Year's things?"

"We don't get either," Yuki said.

"I can't risk it," Tohru said, "I _know_ this is all part of Wuya's plan. You need to stay here."

"Okay, but even if we stay here Wuya will just hold one of our family hostage," Kyo said.

Tohru turned to Andrew, "I think it's time for the whole house to know," Tohru said.

Andrew thought about it for a minute then nodded, "I can't think of anything else," he said, "Hana, Uo, you come too. We can't risk you being taken by Wuya."

Hana and Uo nodded, "Akito's going to be so mad," Shigure said.

"Let me and Andrew handle Akito," Tohru said, "Wuya will be at the main house; that I'm positive about."

Everyone nodded and left the house. Tohru told everyone to wait a few feet away from the house while she walked up. Tohru saw the main house in sight, "Sissy!" Kisa yelled hugging her.

"Tohru?" everyone in the main house said shocked.

Tohru led Kisa back into the house and waved her hand for everyone else to come. Everyone was shocked at how many people were here, "What's the meaning of this!" Akito yelled.

Tohru stood up straight, "We have our reasons Akito," Tohru said.

"Why you little," Akito went to attack Tohru, but she kicked him in the head causing everyone to gasp, "What!"

Andrew came beside Tohru, "For centuries there have been Xiaolin Dragons," Andrew said, "Four to be parses. These four Dragons controlled fire, wind, water, and earth."

"Every year a Dragon is assigned to be a protector of the Cat," Tohru said, "I'm the protector; I'm the Dragon of Water."

Everyone gasped again and Akito glared, "You expect me to believe that!" Akito yelled.

Tohru and Andrew looked at each other, "Wudai Neptune Water!" Tohru yelled making the water in the fountain surround her.

"Shoku Sand Earth!" Andrew said making rocks surround him.

Akito went wide eyed. Tohru and Andrew let their powers drop, "You all know Kyo's mother right?" Tohru said, "She was the daughter of the last Dragons of Fire and Wind, Kimiko and Raimundo."

Everyone looked at Kyo in shock, "The cat was the one who saved her from a 1500 year old witch named Wuya," Andrew said, "And he was locked away while she lived happily never knowing her parents and fearing the one who saved her."

Tohru looked around, "We know you're here Wuya!" Tohru yelled.

Wuya appeared in a puff of green smoke making everyone yelp in surprise, "You take all the fun out of things Tohru," Wuya said magic surrounding her hands.

Tohru, Andrew, Kyo, Hana, Uo, and Yuki got in fighting stance, "This is hardly fair," Wuya said, "Oh well, I love a challenge."

Wuya attacked them and they all dodged. Tohru grabbed Kisa and yelled for everyone to get in the house. Tohru set Kisa down in the house and shut the door once everyone was inside, "Xiaolin Seal!" Tohru and Andrew yelled sealing the door.

"That won't hold forever," Andrew said, "You all need to get out of here."

"Mostly you Kyo," Tohru said.

"If you think I'm leaving you, you're nuts," Kyo said.

"That goes double for me," Uo said.

"Oh, monks," Wuya sang, "I have something I think you may want."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked.

"The Yin and Yang Yo-yos," Wuya said.

Tohru and Andrew went wide eyed and looked at each other in fear, "No!" they yelled running out the door.

"Yin Yang Yo-Yo!" Wuya yelled.

"No!" Tohru and Andrew yelled.

A black and white portal appeared, "You lose Dragons," Wuya said.

Tohru and Andrew backed away when someone started coming out of the portal, "Chase," they said in fear.

Chase Young came out and turned to them and smirked, "I'm back."

Tohru stood in front of Kyo and Andrew in front of Uo, "Arisa, get everyone out of here," Andrew said.

Tohru turned to Kyo, "Make sure everyone's safe," Tohru said and kissed him.

Kyo looked at Tohru when they broke away, "What's going on?" he asked.

Tohru bit her lip, "We almost died putting Chase in the Yin Yang World last time," she said.

Kyo and Uo went wide eyed, "Xiaolin Wall," Andrew and Tohru said sadly.

A yellow wall of magic was put in front of Tohru and Andrew and the Sohmas and Hana and Uo. Kyo, Uo, and Hana pounded on the wall, "Andy!" Uo said tears flowing down here face.

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

Tohru and Andrew backed away, "Xiaolin Teleportation—The Xiaolin Temple," they said in unison.

One by one the Sohmas disappeared, "Sissy!" Kisa yelled.

"Tohru!" Hana and Kyo yelled.

"Find Dojo," Tohru said, "He'll help you and keep all of you safe."

"Andy!" Uo yelled as she disappeared.

"Tohru!" Kyo and Hana yelled as they disappeared.

Tohru quickly wiped a tear from her cheek and turned to Chase and Wuya with Andrew, "Took you long enough monks," Chase said, "But no matter, we'll be killing you now and then the cat will be ours."

"Please protect them Dojo," Tohru and Andrew whispered and dodged an attack.

_With the Sohmas, Uo, and Hana_

One by one the Sohmas appeared in the Temple. When Uo, Hana, and Kyo arrived Hana and Uo fell to their knees crying and Kyo clinched his fists trying to hold back his own tears. Suddenly, a small green dragon slithered in, "Gah!" he yelled.

Everyone turned to the dragon, "What are you doing- wait," the dragon slithered up to Uo, "Arisa?"

Uo nodded, "W-who are you?"

"I'm Dojo, who are the rest of you and what are you doing here?"

"Tohru and Andrew sent us here," Kyo said before punching the Temple wall.

"Whoa!" Dojo said, "Don't break the Temple!"

"Please don't mind Kyo he has anger issues," Yuki said.

"Wait, Tohru, Andrew, and your Kyo?" Dojo asked Kyo.

"Yes, I'm the cat," Kyo said.

"Oh dear," Dojo said, "I need you to tell me what happened."

"I'll tell you," Yuki said.

Yuki then explained from when they found Tohru in the tent to Tohru and Andrew sending them to the Temple, "So, Chase is back," Dojo said, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Tohru and Andrew might not make it."

Kyo stomped off and Uo burst into tears with Kisa and Hana. Yuki comforted Hana, Hiro comforted Kisa, and Hatori tried to comfort Uo, "Uh, is Kyo alright?" Dojo asked.

"No," Yuki said, "Kyo loved Tohru and he has a hard time showing his emotions."

Dojo looked in the direction Kyo went, "I'll talk to him," Dojo said, "The rest of you there are plenty of rooms in the Temple so make yourself at home."

"Thank you," the Sohmas, even Akito, said.

Dojo slithered towards where Kyo stomped off. After a few minutes he found him of the Temple roof, "Of course," Dojo said and climbed towards the roof.

Kyo spotted Dojo and sighed. He helped Dojo the rest of the way, "What are you doing here lizard?" Kyo asked.

Dojo glared, "I'm not a lizard!" Dojo yelled, "You are too much like you grandpa."

Kyo sighed, "What do you want and how'd you know I was up here?"

"Raimundo and Kimiko always came up here when they were upset," Dojo said, "And if you're anything like them you need to talk whatever it is out."

Kyo looked at him, "You want to play psychologist?" Kyo asked.

"Sure, I did it all the time with your grandparents, so why not you?" Dojo said.

Kyo was quiet for a few seconds then sighed, "It's all my fault," he said.

Dojo did a double take, "What?"

"Because I'm the stupid cat Tohru's dead," Kyo yelled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dojo said, "It's not your fault."

Kyo looked at him, "Okay, maybe a little," Dojo said.

"See," Kyo said.

Dojo sighed, "Look," Dojo said, "You couldn't control if the cat chose you or not. The cat chose you for a reason. One that I think is because you won't give in to anyone, just like Kimiko and Raimundo."

Kyo looked at Dojo, "You sound like Tohru," Kyo said.

Dojo sighed then got an idea, "Follow me," he said.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Trust me," Dojo said.

Kyo sighed and grabbed Dojo and jumped off the roof and landed perfectly on his feet and set Dojo down. Kyo followed Dojo into what looked like a meditation room, "I'm not meditating if that's what you're trying to get me to do," Kyo said.

"No," Dojo said, "Make to third, first, and last chime on the wind chime make noise."

Kyo gave Dojo a wired look, but did as he asked. Once the last chime made a sound a staircase appeared, "Whoa!" Kyo said shocked.

Dojo smiled, "Come on," Dojo said and went down the stairs.

Kyo followed the green dragon until he stopped in front of a box. Dojo opened it, "What are those?" Kyo asked when he saw necklaces.

Dojo pulled out an orange necklace, "Put this on," Dojo said.

Kyo looked at Dojo like he was nuts, but put it on, "How's this supposed to make me feel better?"

"What was the one thing Tohru wanted for all you Sohmas?" Dojo asked.

"Uh, our curse broken?" Kyo said.

Dojo snatched Kyo's bracelet off. Kyo gasped and waited to change, but nothing happened, "What?" Kyo said looking at himself

"The necklace you're wearing is called a Curse Blocker," Dojo said, "Your curse isn't broken, but as long as you wear your specific necklace your curse will be ineffective."

Kyo was shocked, "Does everyone have one?" he asked.

Dojo nodded, "There's a necklace for each Zodiac member."

Kyo looked at the orange necklace around his neck, "Did Tohru know about these?"

"Yes, I just found them last week," Dojo said.

"Were you going to tell her?" Kyo asked.

Dojo nodded, "I was going to tell her today, which is why I'm telling you now."

Kyo nodded, "I'll give everyone their necklace," Kyo said and grabbed the box. Dojo followed Kyo.

_Yuki and Hana_

"Miss. Hana," Yuki said trying to comfort Hana, but not doing a very good job because he couldn't touch her.

Finally, Yuki sighed, "Stupid curse," Yuki muttered.

Suddenly, Kyo came in with the box, "Which one for the rat?" Kyo asked Dojo.

Yuki glared at Kyo, "Go away stupid cat," Yuki said, "I'm trying to comfort Miss. Hana."

Kyo smirked, "Put this on and try again," Kyo said handing him a purple necklace.

Yuki was confused, "Why?"

"If you don't trust him, then trust me," Dojo said.

Yuki sighed and put the necklace around his neck, "Now what?" Yuki asked.

Kyo went over to Hana and pushed her towards Yuki. Yuki gasped and out of instinct grabbed Hana. Yuki and Hana tensed waiting for him to change, but he didn't, "Huh?" Yuki said shocked.

"It's a Curse Blocker," Kyo said, "Our curse isn't broken, but as long as we wear these it's like it is."

Hana snuggled into Yuki and Yuki held her close. Kyo and Dojo quietly went out of the room and headed for the next.

_Kisa and Hiro_

"Kisa," Hiro said.

"Sissy's gone!" Kisa cried into Hiro.

Hiro sighed, "Hey!" Kyo said tossing them their necklaces, "Put those on."

Hiro and Kisa looked at each other before putting them on, "The curse won't be effective when you wear them," Kyo said and left.

_Uo and Hatori_

"I'm sure everything will be fine Uo," Hatori said calmly not really knowing what to do.

"I've lost him again!" Uo yelled.

"Hatori," Kyo said and threw him a brown necklace, "The curse will be ineffective when you wear this."

Hatori looked at the necklace and put it on, "Arisa," Dojo said.

Uo looked at the green dragon. Dojo handed her a brown box, "This is a box of all of Andrew's things that he brought to the Temple."

Uo grabbed the box and held it close, "Thank you," Uo said crying.

"Hey," Kyo said pulling out a necklace, "There's still one in here, but we've gone to all the Zodiac members."

"That for Akito," Dojo said.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Come on," Dojo said.

_Akito_

Kyo entered Akito's room, "What do you want?" Akito asked.

Kyo tossed him the last necklace, "I'm not sure what yours does, but the others block our curse," Kyo said.

Akito went wide eyed. Dojo slithered up, "Yours will allow you to live a normal life as long as you wear it," Dojo said.

Akito gasped, "W-What?"

"Yours was one of the first ones Tohru wanted me to find," Dojo said.

Akito looked at the necklace, "S-She wanted that? Even after what I did to her?"

"Tohru was always a forgiving person," Kyo said, "To all people; well, minus Wuya and Chase I guess."

Akito put the necklace on, "Thank you," Akito said smiling warmly.

Kyo nodded and went to leave, "You know Kyo," Akito said, "I see a lot of your mother in you and I believe she was a lot like your grandparents."

Kyo looked at Akito, "It's true," Dojo said, "I watched over all the children of Omi, Clay, and Raimundo and Kimiko and they were all like them, even if most of them didn't know them."

Kyo clinched his fists, "The one thing Tohru kept saying was she was going to end up like Kimiko and Raimundo," Kyo said sadly, "I guess she did after all."

Dojo slithered up to Kyo, "Follow me," Dojo said.

Kyo followed the little green dragon into a room, "This was Tohru's room," Dojo said, "All her stuff is still here; minus her mother's picture, that's the only thing she took with her."

Kyo looked around, "You can stay here if you want," Dojo said.

Kyo nodded, "Thank Dojo," Kyo said.

Dojo nodded and left the room. Kyo walked around the room and sighed. He fell on the mat and looked at the necklace around his neck, "She only wanted others to be happy, but why didn't she think about herself for once?"

Kyo went to lay on the pillow when his head hit something hard under it, "What?"

Kyo pulled out a small journal. He opened it and found all kinds of notes in it, "Even at the Temple she took notes."

He found different pictures of what Tohru called Shen Gong Wu. He learned everything she knew about them; even her elemental Shin Gong Wu. Kyo was only a third of the way through the journal when Dojo came in, "Oh, you found Tohru's notes," he said.

Kyo nodded, "This is a lot," Kyo said.

Dojo nodded, "Well, I made dinner if you want some," he said.

Kyo nodded and put the journal on the mat and followed Dojo into the dining room where everyone one was sitting. All the Sohmas had their necklaces on and Uo, Hana, and Kisa seemed to be feeling a little bit better. Dojo handed everyone rice, some vegetables, and chicken. Everyone was quiet as they ate and once everyone was done they didn't wait till midnight and just went to bed, expect for Kyo who stayed up reading Tohru's journal until 11:30pm.

Dojo checked every room and found Kyo asleep with Tohru's journal beside him. Dojo took the journal and set it on the side table, "Just like your grandpa," Dojo whispered and left.

**A/N This makes up for the long wait right? R&R and tell me what you think. **


	7. The End od Wuya and Chase

**A/N Okay, I own nothing.**

Kyo woke up two weeks later and sighed. For two weeks he'd hoped everything was a dream, but then he woke up. Dojo came in, "You okay?" he asked.

Kyo just sighed, "Is there anything else to do?" Kyo asked, "I've finished Tohru's journal."

"Well, there's the library," Dojo said, "Your grandpa spent a lot of time in there before he left with your grandma."

"That's because he was Shoku right?" Kyo asked.

Dojo nodded, "So if you want to hit the scrolls it's the third door on the right."

Kyo stood up, "Thanks," Kyo said and headed for the door, but stopped, "Do me a favor," Kyo said turning to Dojo, "I don't know how much you know, but can you somehow homeschool the little kids and maybe some of the older. Just because we're in hiding I don't want them to not have a life when this is all over."

Dojo nodded, "I'll do my best," Dojo said.

Kyo nodded and left for the library. When he reached it his mouth fell open, "Wow, this is a lot of books, err, scrolls," Kyo said.

Kyo grabbed a random one and opened it and two things fell out of it, "Huh?" Kyo said and picked up what fell.

Kyo found it to be a golden medallion with a wind symbol on it and a red and orange bracelet. Kyo was confused, but looked at the scroll and went wide eyed, "The Life of Raimundo and Kimiko."

Kyo looked at the two things he found, "These must have belonged to my grandparents," Kyo said.

_'They did,'_ a voice inside Kyo's head said.

"Gah!" Kyo yelled and stood up in shock the medallion and bracelet still in his hands, "What in the world!"

_'Calm down Kyo,'_ another voice said, _'It's us, Raimundo and Kimiko.'_

Kyo went wide eyed, "Wha?"

_'When you hold our medallion and bracelet we're able to speak with you,' _Raimundo said.

"Is that because I'm the cat or your grandson?" Kyo asked.

_'Not sure,' _Kimiko said, _'It may be both.'_

Kyo sat down and stared at the two items in his hands, "Why are you here?" Kyo asked.

_'What? We can't see our grandson? We didn't even get to see our daughter,'_ Raimundo said.

"Well you didn't miss much," Kyo said, "She was terrified of me."

_'It's not your fault,' _Kimiko said calmly, _'You didn't know how to control your true form.'_

Kyo sighed and put the medallion on with his orange necklace and the red and orange bracelet where his beads use to be and picked up the scroll and read it, _'You know,' _Raimundo said, _'It's okay to her, Tohru and your mother.'_

Kyo gripped the scroll, "I know," Kyo said, "Doesn't mean I like it."

_"He's just like you Raimundo,' _Kimiko said, _'Kyo, stop hiding your emotions; it'll only cause you grief.'_

Kyo looked up from the scroll, "It's because of my emotions mom's dead," Kyo said.

Kyo heard Raimundo and Kimiko sigh, _'Listen, how did you lose your bracelet that day?' _Raimundo asked.

"I don't know," Kyo said, "I was heading home when I suddenly felt it come off."

_'Kyo, Wuya took it off you,'_ Kimiko said, _"It's not because of your emotions; it's because of Wuya.'_

Kyo went wide eyed, "W-What?" Kyo said.

_'There's always a little voice in your head when you're in your true form,'_ Raimundo said, _'The voice is Wuya. She forces the flashbacks in your head. Tohru knew this, but wanted you to try and fight her off, which is why she waited you did very well too.'_

Kyo was silent, _'She's not dead,' _Kimiko said.

Kyo's heart stopped, "What?" Kyo asked.

_'Tohru and Andrew,' _Raimundo said, _'They're both still alive, but held by Chase and Wuya and I'll bet anything they'll use them to get you over there. Go check your room.'_

Kyo practically jumped and ran out of the library. When he arrived in his room there was a note on the pillow, _'I knew it,'_ Raimundo said, _'They did this when they took Fuu.'_

Kyo growled softly and opened the small note,

_**Dear Cat, or whatever you prefer,**_

_**I'm sure you're missing you little Tohru by now, but have no fear we haven't killed her or Andrew…yet. Follow these instructions to the letter and Tohru and Andrew will be speared, but you won't. Oh, and don't bring your curse blocker, just your beads. Meet us in the forest outside the Temple at nightfall or Tohru and Andrew take a little swim in a volcano.**_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Chase and Wuya**_

_'Now what?' _Kimiko asked.

Kyo re-read the letter then smirked, _'Why are you smirking they have you in a corner?" _Raimundo asked.

"Some leader you are," Kyo said.

_'Hey!' _Raimundo yelled.

Kyo rolled his eyes, "I'll read the letter again and I want you to tell me if they missed something."

Kyo re-read the letter for Kimiko and Raimundo, _'Oh!' _Raimundo and Kimiko said.

"Wow you're slow," Kyo said and ran to Uo, Hana, and Yuki who were in the same room playing cards.

"Kyo?" Yuki said.

"No time to explain," Kyo said.

_'Yes there is,'_ Kimiko said.

"Be quiet," Kyo said.

"We didn't say anything," Hana said.

Kyo sighed, "Not you," Kyo said, "I have a connection with my grandparents I was talking to Kimiko."

Yuki, Hana, and Uo raised an eyebrow. Kyo sighed, "Look at this," Kyo said handing them the note.

They read it and gasped. Uo had tears in her eyes, "Andy," Uo said, "And Tohru a-are still alive."

"We believe so," Kyo said, "But they missed a key instruction. They didn't say I had to go alone."

Yuki smirked, "No, no they didn't," he said, "So, we're leaving the rest of the house out of this?"

Kyo smirked, "Here's the plan…"

_Nightfall_

_'Ready?'_ Kimiko asked.

Kyo nodded and headed for the forest. After a few minutes of walking Kyo found Wuya and Chase standing in front of Tohru and Andrew, who were tied up in a tree. Tohru went wide eyed when she saw Kyo, but could say anything because of the gag on her mouth, "So, you actually showed up?" Chase said.

"Show us your beads," Wuya said.

Kyo showed them his beads, "And no Curse Blocker either," Kyo said, "Now let Tohru and Andrew go."

"Fine," Wuya said, "And just to be nice we'll give you a few last minutes with Tohru."

Wuya shot magic at the ropes and Tohru and Andrew fell to the ground. Kyo ran up to Tohru, "Are you alright?" Kyo said and glanced back at Chase and Wuya who were several feet away.

"Idiot!" Andrew yelled.

"What were you thinking Kyo?" Tohru said panicked.

Kyo smirked so only Tohru and Andrew could see, "Dojo, always said I was like my grandfather," Kyo whispered.

"What does that have to do with this!" Andrew said.

Kyo kissed Tohru quickly, "I missed that," Kyo said then lowered his voice, "Go in the woods, but don't scream."

"What does that mean?" Andrew whispered.

Kyo kissed Tohru's cheek, "Trust me," Kyo said.

"Times up," Chase said.

Tohru nodded slightly and Kyo smiled, "I followed your directions now let Tohru and Andrew leave," Kyo said.

"Of course," Chase said, "Leave dragons."

Tohru looked at Kyo who tilted his head in a direction, "Go," Kyo said.

Tohru grabbed Andrew's wrist, "Hey!" Andrew yelled, "Some protector you are!"

Tohru and Andrew entered the woods and disappeared, "Finally," Chase said, "After all these years."

Wuya had magic around her hands, _'Now?'_ Raimundo asked.

_'No, not yet,'_ Kyo said to Raimundo, "What's so special about the cat's true form?" Kyo asked.

Chase laughed, "Do you have any idea how powerful you are in that state?"

Kyo clinched his fists, "The reason the last cat was locked away," Kyo said quickly glancing at the woods, "Is because he asked to be. He wanted mom to be safe from you. And the only way to do that was to be as far away from her as possible."

Chase and Wuya laughed, "You are related to Raimundo," Chase said.

_'Now?'_ Kimiko asked.

_'Almost,'_ Kyo said, "But what surprised me most was YOU were the ones who stopped the Dragons from choosing last generation."

_'What!'_ Kimiko and Raimundo yelled, _'When did you learn that? How did you learn that?'_

"How do you know about that?" Wuya asked.

"This is a game," Kyo said, "Half of it is a puzzle and the other half…"

_'Now?' _Kimiko and Raimundo asked.

_'Now,'_ Kyo said, "The other half is…"

Kyo's eyes turned green, "Strategy," Raimundo's voice came.

"What!" Chase and Wuya yelled, "Raimundo!"

Kyo/Raimundo smirked, "Xiaolin Dragon Wind!" Raimundo yelled.

Chase and Wuya were blown into a tree by a blast of strong wind, "H-how is this possible?" Chase yelled.

Kyo's eyes went back to red, "In case you forgot," Kyo said, "I'm not only the cat, but the only living relative of Raimundo and Kimiko; thanks to you that is."

Wuya and Chase growled, "You think you defeat us by yourself?" Wuya asked, "Even with your Grandparents powers you still can't defeat us alone."

Kyo smirked, "You know you missed something in your little note," Kyo said.

"What?" Chase asked confused.

Kyo smirked his eyes turning blue, "Now!" Kimiko yelled.

Tohru, Andrew, Hana, Uo, Yuki, and the rest of the Sohmas and Dojo in big form surrounded Chase and Wuya in fighting stance. Wuya and Chase were shocked, "You never said to come alone," Kimiko said, "Xiaolin Dragon Fire!"

Fire shot from Kyo's hands and hit Chase and Wuya square in the chest, "I hope you realize," Kimiko said, "That if you didn't have Fuu we would have destroyed you, but you had the upper hand because of it."

"Wudai Neptune Water!" Tohru yelled capturing Wuya and Chase in a water rope.

Wuya and Chase struggled, but couldn't get free. Kyo walked up his eyes turning red again, "When it comes to strategy," he said, "I have you beat. Hana, Uo."

Hana and Uo held up the Yin and Yang Yo-yos. Wuya and Chase went wide eyed, "No!" they yelled.

"Yin Yang Yo-yo!" Hana and Uo yelled.

The black and white portal appeared and Tohru threw them in and it closed…forever. Kyo took out his Curse Blocker and put it on. Not even two seconds later Kyo was on the ground being hugged by Tohru. Kyo laughed and hugged her back, "You did it Kyo," Tohru said, "I'm really proud of you. You didn't need me after all."

Kyo smiled, "I wouldn't say that," Kyo said and kissed her.

_'Aww!'_ Kimiko said.

Kyo broke away, "Really?" Kyo said, "Not you Tohru, Kimiko."

Tohru giggled, "She's just being a mom," Tohru said, "She never got to be one remember."

Kyo sighed, "Yeah, only she's with you 24/7," he said annoyed.

Tohru laughed and kissed him again, "You'll get used to it I'm sure."

Kyo rolled his eyes and stood up with Tohru, "Can we go home now?" Dojo asked, "I can fly us back."

Kyo and Tohru looked at each other, "We're good," Kyo said, "Tohru and I will take the fun way."

Tohru smirked, "Think you can beat me this time?" she asked.

"Maybe," Kyo said and jumped in the trees and jumped from tree to tree.

"Hey!" Tohru yelled following, "No head starts!"

Everyone heard Tohru and Kyo laughing, "Again with the trees," Yuki said and hopped on Dojo's back.

"You can all return to Japan in the morning," Dojo said and took off once everyone was on, "Make sure to keep your mouth closed."

"Why?" Momiji asked and chocked on a bug, "BUG!"

"That's why idiot," Haru said.

Momiji pouted, "Someone!" he whined, "Haru called me a name!"

Everyone sighed and kept quiet.

**A/N That's it! I know not my best battle scene, but I thought it was pretty good. Also, I could find Kyo's mom's name so I used it to my advantage. For those who don't know Fuu means wind, at least that's what the website said. R&R and tell me if you liked it. I can do another show crossover with Xiaolin Showdown kinda like this but make it fit with the show, but it can only be shows that I know. So if you want me to do another crossover with Xiaolin Showdown like this one I'll put a poll up and you can vote on a show and yes there will be some Anime shows, but note I've only seen a few Anime shows.**


End file.
